


Cajón desastre

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: One shots muy cortitos sin relación los unos con los otros basados en diferentes shipps o personajes de Harry Potter.





	1. Amigos (I)

> #Scorbus.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Scorpius llevaba dándole vueltas a la idea mucho tiempo, era arriesgado, muy arriesgado. Pero no era un cobarde, bueno, no lo era la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizás sí lo era un poco, pero quería hacerlo.
> 
>  
> 
> La rosa en su mano era de un verde muy Slytherin, pero en realidad eran del mismo verde de sus ojos, el hechizo duraría un par de horas pero serviría.
> 
>  
> 
> Era San Valentín, y todo Hogwarts corría como loco de un lado a otro, así se sentía su corazón mientras esperaba que su compañero de habitación entrara por la puerta.
> 
>  
> 
> Cuando esta se abrió y el pelo negro alborotado de Albus apareció, la rosa tembló en sus manos.
> 
>  
> 
> Ambos se quedaron mirándose, era el momento, tenía preparado un discurso. No era largo, en realidad era muy corto.
> 
>  
> 
> Lo había ensayado mil veces. Pero las palabras no salían, se habían quedado atascadas.
> 
>  
> 
> —¿Para quién es esa rosa?—preguntó Albus.
> 
>  
> 
> —Para ti—dijo, no era lo que había planeado.
> 
>  
> 
> —¿En serio?—dijo Albus sonriendo y abrazándole con fuerza. Scorpius le abrazó de vuelta sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo. Cuando notó que se separaba de él solo tuvo ojos para sus labios, los mismos que llevaba años queriendo besar.
> 
>  
> 
> —Le va a encantar a Lea—dijo sonriéndole—. Con esto me perdonará seguro. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.—Le volvió a abrazar con fuerza.
> 
>  
> 
> La sonrisa en su rostro fue descendiendo, su corazón agitado se contrajo de dolor. ¿Lea? ¿Su ex novia?
> 
>  
> 
> No tenía fuerzas para decirle que no era para Lea, que era para él, solo para él.
> 
>  
> 
> Albus le soltó y salió corriendo con la rosa en la mano, y Scorpius se sentó en su cama.
> 
>  
> 
> En un susurro aquella frase que llevaba días ensayando salió por fin.
> 
>  
> 
> —Albus Severus Potter, te quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novio?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 🍀
> 
>  
> 
> Este drabble lo escribí para la actividad que se propuso en el grupo de facebook Wizarding ⚡️ Shippers #yoloescribí.
> 
>  
> 
> En especial en este celebrábamos el día de Snape con la #snapazone, pobre siempre será el friendzoneado por excelencia.
> 
>  
> 
> Iré subiendo por aquí lo que escriba para la actividad y algún one shot que se me vaya ocurriendo.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué os parece?


	2. Amigos (II)

#scorbus

 

 

Albus nunca le dio la rosa verde a Lea, de hecho nunca fue a buscar a la chica. No quería volver con ella pero era la única cosa que se le ocurrió en aquel incómodo instante.

 

Por un momento había pensado que lo que sentía por Scorpius era correspondido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado todo y se había puesto muy nervioso.

 

Con la bonita rosa verde entre sus manos no sabía qué hacer y salió corriendo del dormitorio que ambos compartían con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

 

Llevaba enamorado de Scorpius desde hacía tanto tiempo que para él ya era algo normal, amarlo en silencio como buenos amigos, no quería perderlo, por lo que cuando creía ver lo que él quería ver, solía huir para que no le descubriera.

 

Lea fue una más de sus huidas y lo sentía realmente por la chica.

 

Deambuló por medio Hogwarts, todos estaban locos en ese día buscando a sus almas gemelas por todo el castillo.

 

¿Qué hacer cuándo ya la habías encontrado pero esta no podía ser para ti?

 

Ese día estaba dando asco y más cuando un grupo de chicas empezó a perseguirlo nada disimuladamente. Les dio esquinazo y se colocó la capa de invisibilidad que había cogido ese día temiéndose que eso pudiera ocurrir.

 

James se la había dado en Navidades cuando había ido a casa, su padre se la había regalado a él, porque siendo sinceros si alguien la había necesitado todos esos años había sido su hermano y su peculiar sentido del humor.

 

Pero le agradecía la posibilidad de esconderse un rato del mundo.

 

Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a Scorpius huyendo de un grupo igualmente poco discreto de chicas.

 

Le siguió en silencio esperando el momento a que pudiera ocultarlo bajo la capa. Cuando llegó, lo agarró del brazo y lo coló dentro. Ambos cara a cara y Albus tapándole la boca.

 

Las chicas y sus corazones voladores se fueron defraudadas, y ellos permanecieron en silencio mirándose tan cerca que casi bizqueaban.

 

Cuando quitó su mano de los labios de su amigo, este parecía triste.

 

—¿Y Lea?—preguntó.

—No fui a verla. No quiero volver con ella.

 

Parecía sorprendido, pero sus ojos grises brillaron animados.

 

¿Ya estaba viendo cosas que no eran?

 

Scorpius pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios, estaban demasiado cerca, Albus sentía que estaba dejando de pensar racionalmente y que los impulsos, esos que le hacían cometer locuras, estaban a flor de piel.

 

Notaba el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, se iba a arrepentir, se iba a arrepentir.

 

Pero cerró completamente el espacio entre sus labios y los de Scorpius y le besó sin tardar en ser fuertemente correspondido.

 

—Espera, espera—dijo Scorpius sonrojado—, yo tenía una frase.

 

—¿Qué?—dijo confuso Albus aún con el sabor de sus labios en los suyos.

 

—Albus Severus Potter, te quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novio?—dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa Scorpius.

 

—Sí—dijo emocionado Albus, pero ya no hubo más palabras, solo risas y besos invisibles pero audibles para todos los que pasaban al rededor.

 

 

🍀

 

No podía dejarlos así, muramos todos de diabetes amorosa.

 

❤️❤️❤️


	3. Tobillos

#drarry #tobillos

 

 

 

Draco notaba como estaba por perder la paciencia, Merlín sabía lo que quería a su hijo, lo amaba, lo idolatraba. Pero cuando hacía el ridículo ya tenía que intervenir.

 

—Hijo, esos pantalones te quedan cortos—dijo apuntándole a los finos tobillos que a mediados de enero no iban a poder resistir las bajas temperaturas.

 

—No, papá—dijo dando un salto esquivando los hechizos que su padre lanzaba contra los bajos de sus pantalones—!!!Es la moda!!!

 

—¿Qué moda ni que modo? Se te van a congelar los tobillos y vas a acabar resfriado—sentenció recordándose a su propio padre.

 

—Todo el mundo va así.

 

—Y por que todos lo hagan, ¿tú también tienes que hacerlo?—dijo atacando a su orgullo.

 

—El señor Potter también lo lleva así—dijo su hijo con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

 

—¿Eso es lo que os enseñan ahora en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?—Scorpius protegió sus tobillos con su túnica para no poner más nervioso a su padre que cuando escuchaba hablar de su profesor de DCAO se ponía de los nervios.

 

—Me va a oír a mi ese Potter, y sus estúpidas modas.

 

—Papá... —Pero ya sabía que le había perdido.

 

Draco caminó los pocos metros que separaban la taberna de las Tres Escobas de su tienda en Hogsmeade. Siempre estaba allí, con ese Neville y los demás profesores jóvenes. Deberían ir a Cabeza de Puerco no a ese sitio donde también había estudiantes.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta lo buscó con la mirada y fue fácil de localizar, un montón de tobillos al aire le rodeaban.

Al parecer Potter también seguía la moda de los pantalones vaqueros, iba vestido con uno de esos y sin túnica por lo que podía ver como los ajustados pantalones acababan unos 5 centímetros por arriba de lo que dictaba la etiqueta.

 

Salvo que toda aquella piel morena con los huesos marcados de los tobillos de Potter no se veían para nada como los paliduchos de su hijo. Nada que ver, esto era otra cosa.

 

Cuando miró hacia arriba Potter le estaba mirando y le sonrió de un modo demasiado provocador.

 

Se le había olvidado a lo que había ido allí, y cuando lo recordó ya estaba dirigiéndose al grupo de ex-compañeros.

 

Al fin y al cabo, solo eran 5 centímetros, quien era él para evitar una moda que no hacía daño a nadie. Un último vistazo a esos tobillos y sonrió. Ningún daño.


	4. Tritón

#Drarry

 

 

Draco iba todos los atardeceres al mismo lugar, contra todo lo que sabía que era lógico y prudente, corriendo un peligro que si su padre lo supiera estaría encerrado hasta que se hubiera olvidado del color del sol.

 

Pero allí estaba oculto tras unas rocas donde el agua casi no le cubría, y aún así no tan cerca como le hubiera gustado.

 

Todas las tardes, con la caída del sol, el barco llegaba a aquel pequeño puerto de pescadores. Veía bajar a los tripulantes, pero él solo tenía ojos para uno. Alto, moreno, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y de una sonrisa bondadosa como pocas había podido ver.

 

Su piel se estaba secando rápidamente, no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero quería mirarlo un poco más.

 

Sabía que se llamaba Harry, porque lo había escuchado nombrar por otros. Paladeaba el nombre cuando estaba a solas.

 

Harry, Harry, Harry.

 

Necesitaba sumergirse, sus pulmones eran muy débiles y solo le dejaban respirar fuera del agua pocos minutos cada vez. Pero Draco siempre lo alargaba hasta que el momento llegaba. Hoy estaba tardando más de lo usual, inquieto, su aleta se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Pero finalmente lo hizo, se giró mirando al mar, casi hacia donde él estaba.

 

 

—Hasta mañana—le decía el moreno al mar.

 

—Hasta mañana—contestaba Draco, como si esas palabras fueran para él.

 

Un último vistazo a su sonrisa, pero el tiempo se le acababa.

 

Se sumergió pudiendo respirar con normalidad, emprendiendo el camino a su hogar marino tan lejos y tan distinto al mundo en el que Harry vivía.

 

 

Pero volvería, al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro.

 

 

Al atardecer siguiente, Draco ocupaba su roca esperando la llegada de Harry pero su barco no llegaba, esperó y esperó entrando y saliendo del agua para poder mantenerse unos minutos más.

 

El barco no estaba, y lo supo, algo había pasado. El mar lo tenía prisionero.

 

Sabía que aquello podía ser realmente peligroso, los de su especie tenían completamente prohibido ir a esas zonas donde los humanos pescaban. Pero Harry estaba allí, y le necesitaba.

 

Nadó a toda velocidad, sus músculos tensos y endurecidos hasta que llegó al lugar que su pueblo más temía. La noche era oscura y el fuego se veía con claridad.

 

Harry.

 

Nadó buscando a los pescadores hundidos encontrándose con los cuerpos flotando de los demás pescadores. Ninguno era Harry.

 

Lleno de miedo gritó, su voz fuera del mar era aguda y difícilmente humana, pero él había pronunciado su nombre incontables veces.

 

Escuchó un ruido, un chapoteo y lo vio, agarrado escasamente a un bidón de pescado. Era él, estaba seguro. Nadó entre los restos hasta que llegó a él.

 

Le sostuvo buscando su respiración, y  suspiró aliviado, respiraba. Completamente exhausto pero vivo.

 

Lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó, dándole el escaso oxígeno de sus pulmones.

 

Parecía reaccionar, se separó un poco y lo notó moverse contra su cuerpo. Tenía que llevárselo de allí, estaban muy lejos. Se sumergió sosteniéndolo con sus brazos en el exterior. Y le volvió a pasar todo el oxígenos posible. Esta vez abrió los ojos.

 

Sus bonitos ojos verdes le estaban mirando desenfocados.

 

—Hubo una explosión, todo saliendo ardiendo.—Le costaba hablar, miró al rededor, y vio los cuerpos flotando—Los chicos, los chicos.

 

Pero Draco le retuvo cuando quiso ir hacia ellos.

 

—Déjame, tengo que ayudarles.—Draco negaba con la cabeza, pero Harry quería ir.

 

—Harry—dijo con su voz marina.

 

El moreno lo miró fijamente dándose cuenta de que él no era humano. Pero Draco no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

 

—Harry...—repitió dejando embobado al humano. Señaló el horizonte, más allá donde estaba el puerto y su pueblo humano, allí es donde tenía que ir. El mar solo lo devoraría.

 

—No...

 

—Harry.—Volvió a señalar hacia más allá.

 

Lo arrastró unos metros, y otros más, hasta que notó como el moreno no oponía resistencia.

 

El camino fue duro, porque Harry no podía respirar bajo el agua y Draco no podía aguantar mucho tiempo fuera de ella.

 

Pero finalmente llegaron a la costa, ambos completamente exhausto.

 

Le dejó en el puerto, pero Harry le agarró de la mano antes de que se fuera.

 

—Gracias, me has salvado la vida.—Su bonita sonrisa cansada era para él, solo para él y Draco también sonrió—¿Cómo te llamas?—Pero Draco tenía que irse, cuando llegara iba a ser duramente castigado—Dime tu nombre, por favor.

 

—Draco—dijo lo más suavemente que pudo.

 

—Draco—repitió Harry—. Gracias, Draco.

 

 

Draco no pudo ver la luz del sol ni de la luna hasta mucho tiempo después, pero en su mente Harry repetía su nombre y él soñaba con el suyo.

 

Volvió el primer día que fue libre, oculto pero mirando al puerto. Pasó mucho tiempo pero una figura oscura apareció en el mismo lugar que él le había dejado aquella noche.

 

Miraba al horizonte, y supo que era él, era Harry. Miraba más allá como si buscara algo, y Draco temblaba de emoción por poderle ver de nuevo.

 

—Hasta mañana, Draco—escuchó que decía Harry y se despedía del mar por ese día.

 

—Hasta mañana, Harry—sonrió sumergiéndose lleno de emoción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre quise escribir sobre sirenas.


	5. Instintos

El aire que entra en mis pulmones esta noche es duro, frío, pero me hace sentir vivo. Corro como hacía años que no me lo permitía a mí mismo.

 

La poción matalobos lleva tiempo dándome control sobre la mente del lobo, pero tengo su cuerpo, tengo su velocidad, y tengo su olfato.

 

 

 

Sigo el rastro que solo hace unos segundos he detectado, lo reconozco, hace años que no lo huelo pero sigue siendo el mismo; igual de fuerte, igual de embriagador. Quiero volver a verle, aunque solo sea de lejos, aunque solo sea a través de los ojos de la bestia.

 

Corro con la fuerza que me otorga mi cuerpo cada luna llena, corro tras un recuerdo, corro contra mi mente.

 

Llego al pueblo, no debería estar aquí, nadie debería verme así, pero esta noche quiero verle.

 

Está con otro hombre, discuten y puedo oír cómo le amenaza. Gruño provocando que los dos dejen de hablar, y aunque sé que me traerá problemas salgo de entre la maleza. Él se queda absolutamente quieto y el otro sale corriendo.

 

 

Un par de pasos y estoy a su lado.

 

Hace años que no le veo, ha envejecido, los dos lo hemos hecho. Está rígido empuña su varita pero no me ataca, en realidad no tiene nada que hacer contra mí si decide hacerlo, tengo la fuerza del lobo, pero también toda mi humanidad.

 

Le olfateo, es el mismo olor de siempre. Solo le pude oler en este estado una vez y me persiguió toda la vida.

 

Mi presa, esa que nunca pude alcanzar. James me lo impidió sacándole de la Casa de los gritos. Sirius mordió mi cuello hasta que me hizo sangrar. Pero le había olido y un lobo nunca deja escapar a su presa. Sin embargo tuve que hacerlo.

 

Mi aspecto es bestial pero creo que sabe perfectamente quién soy.

 

—No.—Pocas veces he visto el terror en sus ojos, daba igual qué pudieran hacerle, él nunca mostraba miedo. Pero en la Casa de los Gritos su rostro fue de puro terror, hoy vuelve a serlo.

 

Muchos años después, muchos kilómetros entre un lugar y otro, pero la misma situación.

 

Un hombre lobo y su presa.

 

—No—repite, pero él es mío después de mucho tiempo y esta vez no están James ni Sirius para salvarle.

 

Saco mi lengua y lamo el lugar donde su pulso brinca descontrolado por su cuello. El olor es inolvidable pero el sabor lo es mucho más. No le quiero morder, no ahora. Ahora quiero algo distinto, le rodeo sin que me resulte pesado y le arrastro hasta el bosque.

 

 

Es mío, por una noche, por unas horas Severus Snape por fin es mío y él lo sabe. No lucha, no grita, solo me mira con los ojos abiertos con los bordes del terror asomándose a ellos.

 

Olfateo y lamo su piel durante toda la noche envolviéndolo con mi cuerpo protegiéndole del frío. Y sabe que no le haré ningún daño cuando se queda dormido.

 

 

La luz del sol aparece y mi cuerpo vuelve a ser el de siempre, estoy muy lejos de casa pero tengo que volver. Le dedico una última caricia, una que no he podido darle como lobo en toda la noche y beso sus labios.

 

 

Le dejo dormido pero mis sentidos aún están sensibles y aunque me he alejado lo suficiente puedo oírle.

 

—Lupin.—Sonrío, sabiendo que nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse.

 

 

 

 


	6. Un plan

Disclaimer: este fic participa en el evento AA2000seguidores de los Amortentia Awards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OoooooO

 

No podía creer lo que le dijeron, no podía ser verdad, él le conocía, era su amigo, era su hermano, era el amor de su vida.

 

Todos a los que había querido habían desaparecido, solo quedaba aquel pequeño niño al que también le arrebataron.

 

Solo, aislado y rabioso de dolor, ideó un plan. No sería rápido, no sería fácil, pero sería efectivo. Tenía que serlo porque volcó en él todo lo que le quedaba de cordura.

 

Creó una identidad falsa, sin apenas recursos y sin poder buscar un trabajo común por culpa de su licantropía buscó donde nadie miraba. Uno más en el Callejón Knockturn uno más que tras la guerra no quería ser visto ni conocido. Eso le llevó un par de años, su paciencia sufría pero su plan seguía en marcha.

 

Era Murphy Sinclair, un recién llegado a Londres donde buscó varios trabajos nocturnos que sustentaran su siguiente paso. Su rostro extremadamente delgado, su cabello que otrora fue castaño, casi rubio era oscuro, sin brillo. Lo único que no cambió fueron sus ojos, de un color miel que antes se veían vivaces, ahora solo parecían aguas movedizas donde se perdían sus anhelos.

 

Era el candidato perfecto, gris, sin familia, prescindible.

 

Las vacantes en Azkaban siempre abundaban, la gente duraba poco, pero alguien tenía que encargarse de las tareas más básicas. Los presos no morían de hambre, sino de desesperación. Sus cuerpos debían ser nutridos, lavados y erradicar los focos de infección.

 

Nadie duraba mucho en esos puestos, así que Murphy Sinclair fue uno de los nuevos empleados. Había dos tipos de personas allí, los que necesitaban desesperadamente el trabajo y los que habían perdido la cordura. El influjo de los dementores aún no estando en las mismas zonas era muy fuerte. Pero él no tenía alegría que arrebatar, el solo tenía un plan, dejó todo a un lado.

 

Aquella misión no podía llevarle más de tres meses, o todos descubrirían su naturaleza. Las bajas, enfermedades y abandonos también eran frecuentes. El primer mes se ubicó dentro del lugar. Un agujero negro de miseria, aquello no era una cárcel aquello parecía el mismísimo purgatorio donde las almas esperaban a ser juzgadas, mientras padecían por sus pecados.

 

Memorizó rutas, pasillos y guardias, siempre había un destacamento de aurores pero ninguno duraba más de una semana. Los turnos hacían que no fueran conscientes de cuantas veces había ido por allí.

 

La primera vez que lo vio, llevaba cinco semanas trabajando allí, le costó localizarlo, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un profundo pesar. Una cosa era imaginarlo y otra muy distinta verlo.

 

Sirius no era más que una sombra del hombre que fue, arrojado al olvido y la locura, aquella que habitaba en él tan a flor de piel. Se compadeció de aquel ser, pero no se comunicó con él. En aquel lugar no prosperaban los que tenían esperanza, esos eran los primeros en caer.

 

Le llevaba las escasas raciones de comida que el Ministerio consideraba oportuno para sobrevivir, sin duda ningún mago o bruja querría acabar allí, de eso se encargaban en dejarlo claro a fuego.

 

El tiempo se le acababa, pero la ruta de escape era lo más complicado, siempre fue lo más complicado. El soborno era una opción, pero no quería dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Finalmente encontró el modo, todo estaba listo y todo podía fracasar, pero su plan era lo único que tenía, ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

 

Los guardias cenaban siempre a la misma hora, la guardia de dementores se daba su festín a la misma vez, aquella atrocidad debería servirle. Una carta y una foto; unas alubias que llevarían en cadena a todos los aurores a un mismo lugar durante el tiempo suficiente para que ellos escaparan.

 

Corrió por los pasillos mientras escuchaba el llanto de aquella pobre alma, como si hubieran encendido una antorcha en mitad de un oscuro pasillo los dementores cayeron sobre aquel preso. Remus corrió, con una copia de las llaves entró en la celda que llevaba espiando semanas.

 

No le miró, no reaccionó, estaba en sus propios recuerdos, en sus propias pesadillas, pero le sujetó por los hombros, tan delgados, tan frágiles. No debía pensar en aquello, solo en salir.

 

Su paso era lento, muchos años sin salir de un lugar tan pequeño, tantos años sin deseos de moverse. Pero sus pasos, aunque torpes anduvieron el camino que Remus le marcaba. Cada poco tiempo, consultaba un pergamino encantado, aquello hizo que Sirius reaccionara. Por primera vez habló.

 

—Mcgonagall nos pillará, tenemos que usar la capa—dijo.

 

No sabía si reír o llorar, pero la frágil mente de Sirius había confundido aquel burdo mapa, que mostraba Azkaban con el que ellos realizaron en su juventud.

 

—Sí, tenemos que darnos prisa o nos castigaran—le contestó con cariño.

 

—Remus se va a enfadar, tendríamos que estar en clase.

 

Su corazón se estrujó, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

 

Era verano, pero en el exterior de aquel lugar perdido corría un viento frío que cortó sus rostros, estaban a un solo paso de salir de allí. Aquella isla, aislada y protegida siempre se creyó inaccesible, pero todos llegaban allí por el mismo medio. Arrulló un lamento, una vieja canción, y un carruaje emergió de las negras aguas tirado por seis kelpies.

 

Los dementores ya habían consumido a su presa, demasiado tentadora para poder contenerse, pidió perdón por aquello que había hecho. Tuvo que encontrar a un preso que tuviera fuera algo que realmente le hiciera feliz, un alma por otra, ese sería su pecado.

 

Ayudó a Sirius a subir, arrebujado en mantas que le dieran algo de calor le abrazó mientras agarraba las riendas que les llevaría a sus nuevas vidas.

 

—¿Remus eres tú?

 

—Sí, mi amor, soy yo.

 

—¿Cómo has podido venir?

 

Las brumas se iban despejando de su mente a medida que iban alejándose de Azkaban, Sirius recobraba su mente, sus recuerdos, su mirada le reconocía y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

 

—Yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice.

 

—Lo sé, siempre lo supe—le consoló.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

 

—Iremos a por Harry, seremos su familia, como siempre tuvo que ser.

 

Con Sirius en sus brazos, enfrentaría el siguiente punto de su plan. Comenzaba otra huida, otra vida, pero esta era la que siempre tuvo que ser con el hombre al que siempre amó y Harry, el niño al que siempre querrían.

 

000000

 

Siento si tiene algunos errores, pero lo escribí deprisa y corriendo para llegar a evento.

 

Espero que os guste.

 

Shimi.


	7. Nuestro secreto

Hugo Weasley es de los más pequeños de sus primos, y dentro de los más pequeños también de los más bajitos.

Nadie entendía porque a sus 17 años no era tan alto como su padre, ni como su tío George, incluso su tío Percy es más alto que él.

 

Los únicos que se burlaban de él eran sus primos porque si alguien osaba meterse con Hugo Weasley, tendría a una orda pelirroja de Weasley detrás suyo haciéndole la vida imposible.

Pero a Hugo le acomplejaba ser hasta más bajo que Lily. 

Estaban en la Madriguera como cada domingo, y era allí donde se reunía con todos sus primos. Solo él y Lily estaban en Hogwarts aún cursando su último año, por lo que veían poco al resto. Solo en las fiestas y el verano.

Aunque se burlaran de él sabía que todos le querían y siempre andaba pendiente de lo que hacían Fred, James y Roxane.

Esta vez habían cogido el viejo coche de su abuelo, que después de años había vuelto a casa como un hijo pródigo, o eso era lo que decía su abuelo mirando a la máquina con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando el coche estaba cerca su padre y su tío Harry trataban de escapar de la casa con cualquier tipo de excusa. 

Su madre les lanzaba su mirada más severa, esa que hacía que te comieras hasta la última judía verde en tu plato sin rechistar.

Teddy había tenido permiso para sacar el coche del garaje y como ninguno quería quedarse fuera, todos los nietos de Arthur Weasley se subieron a él. Los más pequeños iban en las piernas de los mayores, y Hugo se alegro de que a él le sostuviera James.

James era el mejor, había entrado como cazador en el Puddlemere United y todos estaban muy orgullosos de él. Hugo el que más, le encantaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con él, siempre había sido su primo favorito, era el primero en ahuyentar a los que le molestaban, en hacer callar a cualquiera que no le dejaba estudiar tranquilo. 

Le echaba de menos, y desde que se había ido de Hogwarts siempre corría a abrazarle en cuanto le veía. Los demás se reían porque decían que era demasiado mayor para ser tan cariñoso con su primo, pero James los fulminaba a todos con una simple mirada y lo apretaba contra sí.

Estaban apretadísimos en ese coche pero nadie se perdería un vuelo en él, sus madres les miraban preocupadas y su tío George discutía con su madre que no le había dejado subir con sus hijos y sobrinos.

 

James le tenía bien sujeto por la cintura mientras iba sentado sobre su regazo, el mayor había luchado y ganado un sitio junto a la ventanilla y Hugo miraba desde arriba emocionado.

Anudó sus dedos a los de James, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Es la mejor vista de todas, James—este rió contra su cuello, y Hugo sintió muchas cosquillas removiéndose en su regazo.

—No te muevas tanto, Hugo—le pidió James.

El más joven lo intentó pero Teddy estaba volando entre las nubes haciéndolos reír a todos con si fueran entre olas.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hugo lo notó, al principio no supo lo que era. Pero el carraspeo y el movimiento de James bajo él hizo que las mejillas de Hugo fueran del más intenso rosa.

—Lo siento, peque—se excusó un poco avergonzado James.

Pero “eso” no hacía más que crecer contra su trasero, y los movimientos del coche no ayudaban.

El resultado fueron un James casi tan rojo como su primo, y un Hugo tratando de ocultar su propio “problema” debajo de su camiseta. 

Iban bajando hacia el jardín de la Madriguera y todos reían como locos, salvo Hugo y James que estaban muy callados.

Sus “problemas” no habían desaparecido, así que cuando tocaron el suelo, Hugo salió corriendo antes de que nadie le viera. 

James lo vio alejarse hacía uno de los cobertizos llenos de cacharros muggle de su abuelo.

Tenía que hablar con él, había sido tan idiota como para no poder evitar la excitación al tener encima de él a su primo. 

Siempre había sido su debilidad, pequeño, pelirrojo y un auténtico ratoncillo de biblioteca que cuando le veía se lanzaba contra sus brazos. 

La había cagado y ahora estaría asustado.

—Hugo—le llamó—.Hugo, sé que estás aquí. Tenemos que hablar.

—No, vete, me da vergüenza.

La había cagado bien cagada, suspiró James.

—Peque, tenemos que hablar. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. 

Hugo sacó la cebecilla entre tres enormes radios muggles viejas. 

—¿No estás enfadado?—preguntó.

—¿Enfadado?—se sorprendió—¿Cómo me voy a enfadar contigo? ¿Tú estás enfadado conmigo?

Hugo salió de su escondrijo aún sonrojado y escondiendo bastante mal bajo su camiseta su no tan pequeño “problema”.

James le miró, parecía avergonzado, y abrió los brazos como siempre hacía. Hugo corrió hacia él a abrazarse. James suspiró acariciándole el cabello.

Había tratado de ocultar lo que sentía por Hugo, estaba en su último curso y le veía aún demasiado inocente para esas conversaciones.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar—le dijo, aunque en realidad ahora que había ocurrido iba a ser un infierno tenerlo cerca.

—¿No?—escuchó contra su pecho.

Le separó, el pelirrojo y el sonrojo era la marca de la casa Weasley. Y a James no podía gustarle más.

 

—¿Tú quieres que pase, peque?—Hugo asintió. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

 

Hugo se alzó sobre sus puntas, y James bajó hasta él, el más pequeño se enganchó de su cuello y le plantó el beso más torpe que le habían dado en toda su vida. También fue el mejor, sin duda alguna.


	8. Let it go

—No quiero—fue dicho tan alto que Draco estuvo por hechizar a su propio hijo. 

 

—Scorpius...

 

—No, no y no—el niño rubio estaba entrando en una típica rabieta de las que sabía que podían durar horas.

 

—ponte los pantalones o...

 

Los pantalones de Scorpius le dieron en toda la cara y Draco no era alguien paciente, ni era ni sería una de sus virtudes. Pero con hechizos oscuros tenía una mano única.

 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—la voz calmada de Harry le sonó a campanas celestiales. No solo por lo que esa voz podía hacer en él, ni sus manos, ni su cuerpo... al punto, sino porque su hijo parecía aplacarse cuando Harry intervenía.

 

—Papá es un gnomo come mocos—dijo el niño todo enfurruñado mirando a su padre, que estaba por sacar la varita.

 

Harry se colocó entre ambos.

 

—Pídele perdón a tu padre ahora mismo.—El tono serio de Harry era ese que ponía firme a ambos rubios—Eso que le has dicho es muy feo.

 

El labio de Scorpius empezó a temblar.

 

—Ahora, Scorpius.—Harry no le daba opciones.

 

—Lo siento, papá—Scorpius quería un abrazo y Draco se lo dio, no era paciente pero quería a su hijo.

 

—Ahora, ¿me podéis explicar qué pasa?—pidió Harry de nuevo con su tono dulce.

 

—Yo quiero ponerme el vestido de Elsa—dijo Scorpius, y Draco bufó.

 

—Hijo, se van a reír de ti—dijo Draco de nuevo, su hijo tenía una fijación con Frozen y vestir como Elsa, con su magia natural hasta había conseguido crear copitos de nieve cuando cantaba la dichosa canción que le tenía taladrado el cerebro.

 

—Me da igual—volvió a enfurruñarse el niño—Papi, por favor—le pidió suplicante a Harry.

 

Draco ya sabía que había perdido, pero le preocupaba lo que los demás niños pudieran decirle.

 

Harry cogió el vestido, con un bonito color azul que le encantaba al pequeño. Miró a Draco y este rodó los ojos, pero finalmente asintió.

 

—Solo por hoy—claudicaron, el niño salió de los brazos de su padre saltando de alegría.

 

—No deberías dejarle hacer siempre lo que quiere—se quejó Draco.

 

—No, pero le hace tan feliz.—Harry ocupó el lugar de Scorpius entre los brazos de Draco. Este le besó la sien, mientras Scorpius se vestía, los miró a ambos con una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Papi, la trenza—le pidió a Harry, este obvió el bufido de Draco y con la varita hizo que el pelo plateado de Scorpius creciera para poder trenzarlo como su personaje favorito.

 

 

—Vámonos o llegaremos tarde—dijo Draco, Scorpius le dio la mano a Harry y los tres se metieron en la chimenea.

 

Cuando salieron de ella el ruido fue lo primero que les llegó, la cantidad de niños en la Madriguera daba como para montar una escuela propia.

 

Niños rubios, pelirrojos y morenos correteaban por todos lados y Scorpius se soltó de la mano de Harry para saltar a jugar con sus primos.

 

Aunque Harry no era un Weasley, todos le trataban como uno más de la familia, lo que se prolongaba a Draco y a Scorpius.

 

Ante la sorpresa de Draco, muchos de los pequeños Weasley también iban disfrazados de personajes de aquella horrenda película, Harry se rió.

 

—¿Tú lo sabías?—le preguntó.

 

—No, realmente—dijo sincero Harry—, pero empiezo a entender lo que decía Ron el otro día.

 

Sin lugar a dudas, Scorpius era la Elsa más bonita de toda la fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una linda familia.
> 
>  
> 
> Esto está basado en hechos reales, y me pareció súper tierno.


End file.
